I am Iceland-Version Pl!
by Milana16
Summary: Za autorem:oneshot. Islandia cieszy się pierwszym dniem wiosny i wspomina swoje zasiedlenie i pierwsze spotkanie z Norwegią. Zawiera osiedleńców, którzy przybyli przed Ingólfurem Arnarssonem, oficjalnym "odkrywcą" Islandii.


Autorska nota: Ten mały pomysł przyszedł mi na myśl, kiedy próbowałam napisać fragment innego fanfika. Nie wiem jak to się stało, ale narodziła się ta historia

Disclaimer: Postacie nie należą do mnie! Miłego czytania!

_Translator note: And the fanficion doesn't belong to me AND it's a translated version. If you prefer English version, please go see original version here: s/7820418/1/I-am-Iceland_

* * *

Na wyspie odległej od głównego kontynentu Europy, młody chłopak odpoczywał na posłaniu z mchu. Wiał zimny wiatr od morza, ale chłopiec prawie go nie czuł. Mech był wciąż ciepły od słońca, a posłanie było chronione przez niewielkie wzgórze zarośnięte krzakami.

Był wieczór wczesną wiosną, więc trochę trwało zanim słońce zniknęło na wyspie. Piaszczyste, czarne góry wyrastały tuż za chłopcem, na wpół zarośnięte jasnozielonym mchem i niskimi zaroślami. Przed nim znajdowało się morze, błyskając niespokojnym błękitem. Nadchodził sztorm. Chłopiec czuł to w kościach.

W takie dni zawsze był nerwowy. Wmawiał sobie, że to przez wiatr zmieniający kierunki, ale w głębi duszy wiedział, że niepokój tkwi w nim. W takie dni, gdy oczekiwał sztormu, nie wiedząc kiedy nadejdzie, czy jak straszny może być; takie dni zawsze przypominały mu, jak mały wpływ ma na świat.

Był nikim.

I mimo to wciąż był jedną z najrzadszych istot na ziemi.

Chłopiec podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej, gdy nagle usłyszał znajomy, ptasi ćwierk. Wiatr dosięgał go teraz łatwiej, ale nie dbał o to. Usłyszał ptaka ponownie. Wstał. Miał teraz lepszy widok na fjord. Pozwolił wzrokowi błądzić pomiędzy krzakami i skałami, poszukując. Ptak zaćwierkał ponownie. Tym razem chłopiec go zobaczył. Uśmiechnął się. Miał rację, był to w rzeczy samej Siewka Złota, czy też Lóa, jak jego ludzie wołali zdrobniale na ptaka. Był to posłaniec Wiosny, a kiedy jego wołanie usłyszano na wyspie, wiadomo było, że zima się kończy.

Minęło trochę czasu odkąd zima stanowiła poważnezagrożenie. Teraz domy były trwalsze, cieplejsze. Ogrzewane energią geotermalną, ni mniej ni więcej. Ale chłopiec pamiętał inne czasy, dawno temu, kiedy Generał Zima odebrał życie wielu biednym ludziom; kiedy wyspa przykryta była śniegiem, a lód skuwał morze dookoła niej. To były zimne czasy. I ciemne.

Chłopiec poczuł ukłucie w odrętwiałych uszach. Potarł je, próbując na powrót je ogrzać, ale było zbyt zimno. Postanowił wracać do domu.

Oby jego zwierzak maskonur pamiętał o zamknięciu okien, tak jak go poprosił. Wiatr się wzmagał.

Chłopak pozwolił myślom wędrować, w miarę przedzierania się przez nierówny teren. Myślał o czasach przed tym, jak jego ziemia została zasiedlona, zanim nawet przybył Ojciec z dźwięcznymi dzwonami. O czasach, gdy skały i góry zamieszkałe były przez nocne trolle, ukrytych ludzi i inne stwory pradawnych czasów. Chłopiec myślał, że jest jednym z nich. Ale one umarły, a on nie i nie był wcale duchem, bo nie mógł przechodzić przez ściany. Żył na długo przed tym, zanim spotkał ludzi, istoty nieco go przypominające, ale nadal tak różne.

Było to w dniu takim jak ten, ale w późnej zimie. Fale były większe, wiatr się wzmagał. Chłopiec zszedł na brzeg, by sprawdzić morskie krowy, które pożyczył od ludzi morza. Zachowywały się niespokojnie i to go martwiło. Kiedy w zasięgu wzroku pojawił się długi statek z głową ryczącego smoka, krowy przerażone uciekły do oceanu. Chłopiec został pozostawiony sam, by powitać pierwszego człowieka, jakiego w życiu widział.

Lider małej grupki nazywał się Naddoddur. Powitał chłopca obco brzmiącymi słowami, a kiedy ten nie odpowiedział, mężczyzna tylko się uśmiechnął. Jego drużyna nie została długo. Pokręcili się trochę i, co dziwne, po kilku dniach chłopiec mógł ich zrozumieć. Nazywali go dzieckiem. Powiedzieli że ziemia jest dobra i nieużywana i że nie ma tu innych ludzi. Chłopiec już to wiedział. Zanim odpłynęli, Naddoddur zaproponował chłopcu, że zabierze go na Wyspy Owcze, ale on nie chciał iść. Czuł powiązanie z ziemią i bał się ją opuścić. Nie zmuszali go. Naddoddur i jego ludzie odeszli, ale wcześniej nazwali odkrytą ziemię. W górach padał śnieg, więc zdecydowali się nazwać wyspę Snæland. Ziemia śniegu.

Trochę później inna grupa przybyła do brzegu ukochanej ziemi chłopca. Przywódca tej grupy nazywał się Garðar Svavarsson i miał pochodzić z ziemi nazywanej Szwecją. Usłyszał o tej niezamieszkanej ziemi od Naddodura i wyruszył by to sprawdzić. Ta grupa została dłużej. Wybudowali domy w zatoce i nazwali ją Husavik. Zatoka Domów. Po opłynięciu ziemi, Garðar powiedział mu, że żyje na wyspie. Chłopiec już to wiedział. Zaczął się zastanawiać, czy ludzie istnieją tylko po to, by mówić mu rzeczy, o których już wiedział, i nadawać jego ziemi nazwy, których nie potrzebowała.

Nie trzeba wspominać, że zanim Garðar Svavarsson i jego grupa odeszli, nadali wyspie nowe imię: Garðarshólmi. Wyspa Garðara.

Kiedy Ojciec przybył, chłopiec przywykł już do intruzów. Ci ludzie mieli inne słowa na nazwanie rzeczy, niż ci poprzedni, ale tak jak ostatnio, po kilku dniach chłopiec mógł ich zrozumieć. Powiedzieli mu że pochodzą z innej wyspy, daleko stąd, nazywanej Irlandią i że wierzą w Boga. I tak jak poprzedni, ci ludzie nadali jego wyspie nowe imię: Thule. Zostali dłużej niż dwie poprzednie grupy, odeszli, wrócili i znów odeszli. Kiedy czwarta grupa przybyła na wyspę, Ojciec odszedł po raz ostatni . Powiedzieli, że to dla tego, że nie chcą dzielić ziemi z poganami-ludźmi, którzy nie wierzą w ich Boga.

Chłopiec już dawno zapomniał języka Ojca. Pomyślał, że to smutne, ale takie było życie. Czwarta grupa, która najechał jego ziemie, przejęła ją: wybudowali więcej domów, wprowadzili zwierzęta, które wyglądały jak chore i słabsze wersje zwierząt hodowanych przez ukrytych i morskich ludzi. I znów, nadali jego wyspie kolejne imię: Ísland. Ziemia lodu. Islandia.

To było pierwsze imię które chłopiec przyjął i polubił, i tak zostało.

Chłopiec wiedział, że nie jest jak ludzie. Byli wątli. Chorowali i umierali. Chłopiec zastanawiał się, czy on też kiedyś umrze. Nie wiedział.

Gdy czwarta grupa, pod dowództwem Ingólfura Arnarsona, przybyła do Islandii, chłopiec po raz pierwszy spotkał kogoś takiego jak on sam. Był mały jak dziecko, ale traktowano go jak dorosłego. Jego ludzie nazywali go Norwegią. To Norwegia powiedział mu, że jest Nacją, i że ludzie, którzy tu przybyli, są teraz jego.

-Jestem ich Nacją?-zapytał chłopiec. Norwegia położył rękę na jego ramieniu. Nikt wcześniej tego nie robił.

-Jesteś Islandią. Jesteś tą ziemią, tymi ludźmi, a oni są tobą.

Chłopiec myślał o tym przez chwilę. Nie brzmiało to tak źle. Ci ludzie zostaliby z nim. Oni należeli do niego, a on należał do nich. On był nimi. Był…

-Jestem Islandią.-powiedział chłopiec. Norwegia kiwnął głową.-I pozostanę Islandią?-zapytał. Norwegia ponownie potaknął:

-Tak. Jesteś też moim bratem i nim pozostaniesz. Na zawsze.

-Co to jest brat?-zapytał Islandia. Norwegia uśmiechnął się. Bez ostrzeżenia, przyciągnął Islandię do siebie i mocno przytulił. To było dziwne. Później Islandia uświadomił sobie, że był to pierwszy raz, kiedy doświadczył ciepła.

-To jest bycie bratem.-wyszeptał Norwegia-To bycie blisko, czuć się dobrze i zawsze być razem. Zawsze być dla tego drugiego. Myślisz, że to potrafisz?

Chłopiec nie odpowiedział. Przytulił się tylko mocniej do brata.

Islandia prawie dotarł do swojego domu, gdy pierwsze krople deszczu zaczęły spadać. Czuł w powietrzu, że to nie był ten deszcz, który rządził w zimie. To był wiosenny deszcz, mżawka mająca obudzić rośliny z ich snu.

Był to czas, żeby się obudzić, również dla niego. Wiosna nadchodzi. Czas odwiedzić jego brata.  
_

Notka autorska: Wielkie dzięki za przeczytanie tego! Jak wcześniej wspomniałam, jest to moje pierwsze fanfiction. Nie jestem pewna, czy robię to dobrze, czy to jest dobry kawałek, więc każdy komentarz zostanie przyjęty z wdzięcznością! Nie jestem również pewna, jak znaleźć tak zwanych „beta readers" więc każda rada odnośnie tego również byłaby wskazana. Angielski to mój drugi język, więc może być kilka błędów w tekście, ale mam nadzieję, że nie przeszkodzą wam za bardzo…Miłego dnia :D

_I notka od tłumacza: Przetłumaczone w jedno popołudnie, w drugie poprawione i oto jest! W oryginalnym teście nie było dużych błędów gramatycznych, tak więc tłumacz ponosi pełną odpowiedzialność za błędy pojawiające się w tłumaczeniu(tak, prawdopodobnie jestem lepsza w gramatyce angielskiej, niż polskiej...I to również mój drugi język… jestem dziwna), które proszę jak najbardziej bezczelnie wytykać^^ Wszystkie pochwały kierować do ShrappnelGirl, wszystkie krytyki co do tekstu tutaj, w myśl starej zasady: co złe w tłumaczeniu, to wina translatora*właśnie tę zasadę wymyśliła*_


End file.
